We found love in a hopeless place
by Yami Evans
Summary: UA: Chrome, una chica sin sentimientos descúbre la calidez que un humano puede brindar cuando conoce a Tsuna, un chico noble y de buen corazón. Este último descubrirá una faceta nueva de sí mismo cada vez que Dokuro está cerca. ¿Qué significará?


**_Notas al final..._**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como el anime, no me pertenecen y son usados sin fines lucrativos.**

Sabía que todo estaba mal, lo sabía, desde el momento en que descaradamente la atraje contra mi en una desesperada búsqueda por sus tersos labios, desde el momento en que ese rudo beso fue correspondido. Sabía que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Todo comenzó hace medio año aproximadamente, cuando nos presentaron a una nueva alumna de intercambio. Chrome Dokuro. Sus bellos orbes morados con una profunda tristeza te condenaban a un montón de sentimientos nunca antes conocidos, su igual melancólica pero encantadora sonrisa suplicaba por nunca abandonarla, su alborotado pero elegante cabello lacio la hacía ver aun más hermosa de lo que ya era y poco a poco caí rendido a sus pies.

No era la misma sensación que sentía al ver a Kyoko, no era lo mismo que sentía al verla sonreír y escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, creía que me había enamorado... Pero que equivocado estaba, sólo me hizo falta ver lo puro de su rostro pálido para hacerme caer en cuenta y despertar de esa falsa ilusión.

Chrome era tímida en demasía y eso hacía que me costara trabajo acerarme, pues no soy valiente, para mi gran desdicha. Pero todo eso que sufrí, valió sin duda, la pena.

La tomé entre mis brazos a la vez que ella me rodeaba con sus delgadas piernas, tirando la mochila de ambos e importándonos poco las miradas que se posaban sobre nosotros. La metí a los vestidores y me seguí de largo a las duchas, durante todo el trayecto, no habíamos roto aquel apasionado beso que nos incitaba a querer más y más.

Chrome y yo llevábamos saliendo tres meses y contando, tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de cuan dulce la chica era y cuan adorable podía resultar. Chrome tuvo algunos problemas con Haru y Kyoko por lo mismo, aunque estas no lo demostraban. Yo sabía perfectamente que no me decía por no herir mi relación con ellas, pero aún así, los problemas no dejan de surgir...

Buscando apoyo, la recargue en la pared de una de las muchas duchas. Ella dio un respingo, la pared estaba algo fría y húmeda. Cruelmente le resté importancia y seguí besando lo largo de su cuello. No entendía lo que pasaba, ese no era yo.

Mi mirada dura y decidida recorría libidinosamente su delicado cuerpo junto con mis manos que subían y bajaban por sus largas piernas, haciéndola estremecer de solo mirarme y por un momento me hizo dudar.

— ¿Segura que quieres hacer esto? —El tono de mi voz salió más severo y serio de lo usual, en un intento en vano de ocultar mis ansias por poseerla en todos los sentidos de la palabra, en esos momentos no pensaba si quiera en las consecuencias que eso atraería.

—Sí. —Su tono nervioso pero decidido me hizo regresar a esos increíblemente sucios pensamientos que tenía desde unos días atrás.

Sonreí burlonamente y junte nuestros sexos ya despiertos sin ninguna delicadeza, sus pequeños y casi inaudibles gemidos me volvían aún más loco. Le saqué su blusa escolar de un tirón mostrándome su morado sostén con encajes negros, su busto era más grande de lo que pensaba y comencé a preguntarme si cabrían dentro de mi boca. Casi por reflejo se abrazó a si misma en protección y sus mejillas adquirieron un rojo tomate. Acaricie su mejilla con cariño y me acerque a su oído lo suficiente para que escuchara mi susurro.

—No tienes de que avergonzarte, eres hermosa. —Retiré sus manos lentamente a medida que ella soltaba el agarre. Una sonrisa tímida surcó sus labios, una sonrisa feliz, llenándome de inspiración y más valentía. Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse en acción.

Aprisioné una vez más sus suaves labios mordiendo el inferior para que así abriera su boca y comenzar a recorrer cada rincón de la misma con mi lengua, mis ansias crecían a cada segundo que pasaba. Abandoné su aliento de fresas y comencé a descender por su barbilla y cuello dejando rastros de saliva y uno que otro chupetón que se volvía adorablemente morado contrastando perfectamente con ella.

La separe unos centímetros de la pared, baje un tirante con mi boca y mis manos subieron nuevamente para desabotonar el sostén. Sentí como se estremeció cuando retire la prenda bruscamente y sin darle rodeos, comencé a lamer su pezón derecho. Ella enredó sus finos dedos en mi alborotado cabello castaño incitándome a seguir.

Lamí y succioné un par de veces más y quise confirmar la pregunta que me había planteado hacia unos minutos antes. Metí su ceno en mi cavidad bucal, dándome cuenta que ciertamente, ese pequeño bulto de carne nunca cabría por más que lo intentara.

Seguí descendiendo por su vientre plano hasta llegar al borde de su falda, la trate de desabotonar, pero era inútil, era mucha tecnología para mí. Soltó una leve risita y ayudó mis torpes manos a llegar al cierre de la prenda y pronto terminó en el suelo junto las demás.

Dirigí mi vista a mi nuevo objetivo; sus delgadas pantis que haciendo juego con su sostén, pero una ligera presión en mi pecho me detuvo, levanté la mirada para encontrarme con esos bellos ojos púrpura.

—Hay que ser equitativos. —Susurró con un tono pícaro. Desató mi corbata y prosiguió con la camisa, desabotonando uno a uno los botones, con una paciencia increíble. Ella sabía mis ansias y apropósito disminuía cada vez más la velocidad.

Gruñí en frustración y me despojé bruscamente de la blanca prenda y la lancé lejos de mi vista, a lo que Chrome solo rió y se inclinó hacia mí comenzando a lamer mi hombro y dejar pequeños mordiscos en el mismo.

El pantalón ya me apretaba demasiado, me urgía liberar esa presión insoportable, ella pareció haberse dado cuenta y nuevamente, de manera lenta y tortuosa fue bajando el cierre de la misma prenda y por fin lo desabotonó, comenzando a bajarlo junto con mis bóxers negros. Sus suaves manos rozaban incitadoramente mi piel, sus ojos me miraban con diversión y su cuerpo se pegaba más y más al mío.

No resistí más, la tome del cuello y la acerqué para besaría de nuevo, un beso brusco, pero lleno de amor. Comenzamos una batalla de lenguas, la cual yo iba ganando y sin más preámbulos, abrí sus piernas y sin esperar respuesta la penetré recargándonos nuevamente en la fría pared con mis manos deteniendo sus piernas a mi alrededor.

Ahogó un grito de dolor en medio de nuestro beso, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus rojas mejillas y fue ahí cuando sentí que todo estaba mal.

—Lo siento, yo no-

—Esta bien. —Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba. —Sólo dame un poco de tiempo, ¿Sí? —Asentí suavemente y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro esperando su señal.

Sentía una horrible urgencia por moverme, pero no lo haría sin su consentimiento, no quería lastimarla. Después de unos momentos, sentí como movía su cadera y enredaba sus piernas y brazos a mi alrededor, esa era mi anhelada señal.

Me enderecé y comencé con un vaivén lento, nuestros gemidos se hacían cada vez más audibles, no pude evitar tomar entre mis manos uno de sus pechos y estrujarlo sin tanta fuerza para no lastimarla.

El vaivén se fue haciendo cada vez más rápido, mis estocadas eran cada vez más profundas, ella movía sus caderas al son de mi vaivén, haciendo que tocáramos el cielo.

Comenzó a llamar mi nombre y ya no era "Sawada-kun" sino, simplemente "Tsuna", nuestros fuertes gemidos de placer incomparable resonaban en las paredes de las duchas, haciéndome pensar que nos podían llegar a escuchar, pero en esos momentos no me importaba.

Sentía como el cuerpo de Chrome se iba cansado y yo también estaba llegando a mi limite. Di un par de estocadas y gritando mutuamente nuestros nombres, me vine dentro de ella, manchando suelo y pared.

Nos dejamos caer al suelo con la respiración entre cortada, me recargué en su pecho y sentía como este subía y bajaba en busca de aire. Sonreí satisfecho y bese su frente, salí de ella con cuidado, lo mejor sería regresar a clases, aunque ya casi era hora de la salida cuando todo esto empezó.

Chrome tenía unos adorables ojos adormilados y lucía ciertamente cansada.

—Vístete. —Le dije con una cálida sonrisa mientras le extendía su uniforme. Asintió suavemente y con una pereza nunca vista comenzó a vestirse.

Salimos de los vestidores sin que nadie nos viera y luego la cargué de "caballito", ella no se opuso, puesto que tan solo la termine de acomodar, se quedó dormida en mi hombro. La llevé así todo el trayecto hasta mi casa, no quería ir a la suya... Sí su hermano me viese, de seguro comenzaría con sus preguntas indecorosas y me sacaría la verdad, cosa que no me agradaría mucho...

Saludé a mi madre en cuanto crucé la puerta de mi casa y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación para recostar a Chrome en mi cama. En realidad no supe cuando ni como, pero terminé acostado junto con ella, acurrucados bajo las sábanas y abrasados uno al otro. Una tarde realmente placentera.

_**Que tal todos? He de decir que este ha sido mi primer lemmon, he escrito lime, pero no lemmon xD me encantaría saber su opinión, así que sientanse libres de dejar una crítica constructiva :)**_

_**Recientemente he estado viendo Katekyo y bueno, la verdad es que lo comencé a ver por la escena en la que Chrome besa a Tsuna en la mejilla... El anime no me enganchaba mucho, hasta que llegue al capítulo 25, en dónde todo se puso mejor y esa fue mi inspiración para seguirlo, también tengo pensado leer el manga, ¿Me lo recomiendan?**_

_**Es raro llegar a una nueva sección con un lemmon... No suelo ser tan... "directa" por decirlo así, pero bueno. **__**Como se habrán dado cuenta, el título esta práctivamente basado en la canción "We found love" de Rihanna, pues cada vez que escuchaba el tema me imaginaba a Tsuna y Chrome :3 y sin querer, salió esto. Mi intención es continuar el fic, en pocas palabras, hacer más capítulos, pero a la vez no quiero... Lo decidiré dependiendo de las opiniones que me lleguen a dar. Así que por favor, ¡Diganme que pensaron! Me harían muy feliz.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer!**_


End file.
